Where Angels Fear to Tread
by andsowemeetagain
Summary: Hermione and Harry return for 8th year, while Ron studies dragons in Romania. Draco reluctantly returns as his father's health deteriorates. After the fall of the Dark Lord, a new rebellion is on suspicion of rebirth, and with the deaths of ex-death eaters, there are new suspects targeting both Hermione and Draco. "To err is human, to forgive is divine." DM/HG POSTDH
1. Back Again

_Hi from the two VERY dedicated writers._

_We're starting fresh with a new story that has an end in mind, great direction, awkward sexual tension and we promise we will finish it and you will love it! This chapter has been reviewed, edited and reuploaded! _

_Lots and lots of love, _  
_Your two dreamers._

_Disclaimer: You know what, if we owned Harry Potter, we wouldn't be on this site._

* * *

**Chapter One: Back Again**

_The Guide and I into that hidden road  
Now entered, to return to the bright world;  
-_Dante Alighieri  
'Inferno'

* * *

"Where did Ron tell you he was going again?" Hermione asked a little bit outraged.

"Don't be upset Hermione, but Ron didn't want to let you know yet. He'll come back to England, but for now he's in Romania training dragons and preparing for his job at Gringotts. He's planning to look after the dragon in the bank that was abused by the goblins." replied Harry.

"Dragons? And Ron? That's odd. So he's with Charlie then?", she asked as her heart sank a little.

"For the time being. He'll come back though. Besides you have me and Ginny here to keep you company right? You'll be fine, Hermione. So what happened with your parents?"

"Oh. That. Well, I was lucky enough to reverse the memory charm properly. These spells are very tricky. They understand everything that happened for the past 17 years, and with their 'sabbatical' let's call it. I carefully picked the words to explain Voldemort, but I think they understand more or less. So far, Australia was just a safe haven. And what's up with your family? How are the Dursleys?"

"Better, surprisingly. They finally realize that I was helping them all along, but Dudley took me by the most surprise."

"What do you mean?"

"He was actually grateful for the way everything turned out; that none of us were killed." Harry looked out the train window for a moment and added, "As far as I know, his parents feel the same way, but it's just a little embarrassing for them to admit it."

Hermione looked back at him thoughtfully explained, "Well after 16 years of maltreatment, I'd understand why."

The train to Hogwarts that they were currently on was beginning to approach castle boundaries. Hogwarts was almost in sight.

"What do you think we're in for this year?" Hermione said jokingly.

"Everything that we were supposed to be doing while we were actually trying to save the world," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back. She thought of all the trials she'd been put through the past year with her two best friends. All the running, and lying, and fighting had finally come to a close. The present seemed to lack a significant purpose, and that scared her. Her stomach dropped thinking about the fact that she would be spending the year away from Ron. They had come to a mutual understanding about the fact that they only had friendship and nothing more. They were best friends, and naturally they would see each other on all the holidays and owl each other every week. After the kiss, they began a romantic relationship, which ended awkwardly. After years of being best friends, it seemed like something that would never change, and shouldn't change between them.

"Hermione. HERMIONE! We're here. We need to get off the train. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine", she replied too stoically.

As they were exiting the Hogwarts Express, Hermione was distracted by Ginny waving from the platform with her 7th year friends. She saw a glimpse of something. Shiny sleek blond hair, dark robes and a small flash of a green tie. She closed her eyes and prayed to every imaginable deity that it wasn't who she thought it was. Today, it seemed that she was short on luck. Draco Malfoy had bumped into her as she was stepping off the train. With the history of bullying, insults and natural enmity they shared, never had she wanted so desperately to apparate away from him. Their last meeting had ended with her and her two companions saving his life in the Battle of Hogwarts against a masked Death Eater, which resulted in an awkward and unspoken agreement of indifference between them. She looked up at him, waiting for a cruel response, but nothing came. She noticed that he looked healthier, but far from friendly because he was reserved as usual in his older years. He was quiet, and said nothing as he stared back at her with an unfathomable expression before walking away. He stalked off toward a small group of returning Slytherins (she only recognized Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott from the bunch who looked solemn in an attempt to keep a low profile) without a second glance, while Harry and Hermione made their way to Ginny who was talking to the Patil twins who had also returned. Hermione thought about how odd it was that Malfoy said nothing to her at all when she ran into him. With his pride and his arrogance, a snarky comeback was inevitable, but today it wasn't.

"Hey, Hermione! Ready to get back to your life's passion?" Ginny greeted her.

"Don't bank on it. I haven't touched my books in a year! I'll be surprised if I even remember how to make a Cure for Boils!" Hermione joked. Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't even know what that is and we're in the same year."

"Well you are the war heroes, so naturally everything will fall into place. We just need some time to adjust from the year away I suppose", Parvati Patil said with a smile.

"Well you two did something right. We're all alive today and that's the most important part.", Padma Patil said beaming at two of the trio. She tried to shift the conversation realizing the weight of the topic and that their third friend was missing, "By the way, where's Ron?"

"He's off to work. He didn't feel right coming back to Hogwarts. There are a lot of bad memories here for him." Ginny replied with a little scowl at her lack of tact. Hermione knew it wasn't her fault for asking but her heart broke a little bit knowing that he didn't want to be at Hogwarts despite knowing his two best friends are attending this year. She decided that she still did not let go of the fact she found out about it on the train when he lead her to believe the false pretense that he would still be coming back to school.

"Let's go. The carriages are leaving." Harry called in a rapid attempt to change the topic of conversation, well aware of how Hermione felt about his absence. It seemed to be the one thing everyone sensed from her at the mention of his name.

* * *

All the eighth years waited outside the Great Hall doors as McGonagall came to greet them. There were very few of them, maybe only 15 to 20, considering that most of their peers had finished most of their 7th year before the battle. They saw no reason to come back when their NEWTS could have been done separately at the Ministry of Magic, without having to complete another full year.

"Welcome back 8th years. We've all been through a lot together, and I'm glad you chose to return. There are some changes for your year which apply as this will be a different year for all of Hogwarts. The conditions are: One, you are allowed to go to Hogsmeade on all weekends, so long as you are back before curfew which is 10 pm because you are above legal age, and it may do you good to get away for a bit. Two, you must sit and attend classes with the seventh year students. Finally, there will be a person you can talk to if you are having difficulty settling into the atmosphere. As you enter the Great Hall, you will see a woman with jet black hair and purple robes; she can help as a guidance counselor. Her name is Ms. Starks, and do not hesitate to talk to her, I guarantee that she will help."

As they walked into the Great Hall, Harry whispered to Hermione, "After a childhood of fiasco interviews with Rita Skeeter, I think I'm impervious to psychoanalysis." Hermione laughed. "Harry! Did you just admit to considering her help?" He laughed a little, "Point taken."

Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table to notice that there was a scarcely populated section where Malfoy was sitting with his house mates. They all appeared to want peace and tried to be quiet and solemn in an attempt to go by unnoticed. This worked to the opposite effect as many others from the opposite House tables were staring, searching for the infamous house and its ex-death eater population. They first years were especially taken with this group and craned their necks to glance over the house members whom they had many preconceived ideas about. It appeared that the effects of the war had not quite worn off in the few months, but compared to the span of time Lord Voldemort had plagued the wizarding world, it wasn't surprising. Malfoy was looking at her like a puzzle he was trying to deduce. She returned his gaze with a fierce one of her own. After a few seconds of staring unblinkingly, he looked away to talk to Theodore Nott sitting next to him. _The atmosphere has definitely changed_ thought Hermione. While Malfoy's presence never threatened her at school, she felt even more uncomfortable with his strange and quietly reserved demeanour.

Harry went down to sit next to Ginny, and he occupied himself with conversation. They looked back a second to smile at her before continuing. _Do I really look that miserable that they need to do that?_

The first years were sorted, but they all seemed to be wrapped up in their own conversations. Hermione noticed one girl who looked bookish like her when she was younger, who was just sorted into Gryffindor. _Those were the times I had nothing to worry about and nothing to do._Then she remembered how they had to rescue the Philosopher's Stone and realized her life had never quite been normal after all. She completely ignored the sorting hat song and school song for the first time as she thought about how all her illicit activities with her friends at school had lead to the final fight for her fate as well as the world's. _Well I suppose this is as normal as it gets._

McGonagall tapped her glass and silenced the room. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. We must start this year as a new era and beginning for the school. It is time to start anew and prepare for our futures. The eighth years, as you notice, are a new addition to our usual routine. They will be attending classes along with the seventh years in order to complete their NEWTS. As per usual, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. To the first years, your prefects will explain to you, the rules which will apply for as long as you are at this school. Third years and older students are allowed on Hogsmeade trips with signed permission forms, however, only the eighth years are allowed to visit on every weekend. I wish everyone a successful year." For a second, Hermione thought she was looking at her. "Let the feast begin", their headmistress finally announced, as the silver coverings finally gave way to pies, roasted vegetables, savoury meats, crispy breads, an endless supply pumpkin juice and what seemed like every other kind of food she liked and would want to eat.

Neville (who appeared noticeably thinner), one of the few friends who came back to repeat seventh year again, looked at Hermione as the feast began, "I know it's strange without Ron being here, but you can always talk to me if you want. I've been meaning to ask you what happened with your parents. Harry told me and Ginny they were in Australia before the battle. What happened after?" He lowered his voice with respect to the privacy of the question. She smiled and her sprits lifted just a little. She began to tell her story once more.

* * *

_Tell us what you think! Does it look more promising than Solace? Read & Review!  
Your two dreamers._


	2. Greetings from a Distant Land

_We are SO SORRY for the late update! We really needed to rethink the story, but now we promise to keep writing and updating soon. We hope you enjoy chapter two! _

_Lots and lots of love, _  
_Your two dreamers (yo peeps in da house - we're trying.)_

_Disclaimer: We swear we're not JK Rowling. How can two people be one person? Seriously. _

* * *

**Chapter Two: Greetings from a Distant Land**

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep._  
_But I have promises to keep,_  
_And miles to go before I sleep,_  
_And miles to go before I sleep._  
_-Robert Frost_  
_'Stopping By the Woods on a Snowing Evening'_

* * *

Hermione was up far earlier than the only other person who shared her eighth year dorm. Parvati Patil was soundly asleep in the early hours of the morning while Hermione looked at her timetable and contemplated what her day was going to be like. She decided to take a quick shower before heading down to the library before breakfast. After getting dressed, she left the room and quietly closed the door behind her as she walked down.

There were a scarce number of students in the library at this hour in the morning, but even they took a notice to the famous muggle-born witch. She walked over to the shelves which held the tomes on Arithmancy for supplementary reading. It was her favourite subject, but she could never be too prepared. Hermione was so preoccupied in her book that she did not notice Luna Lovegood walk up to her desk.

"Hermione," Luna said as she poked her side.

She looked back at the dreamy eyed witch. "Oh, Luna! Good morning. I was just looking for some Arithmancy books. Did you happen to take that class by any chance?"

"No, I decided to drop the class. I saw no need of it because I plan on a kind of environmental career. I wanted to focus on Herbology this year. And I will be busy attending head girl duties so I decided to take a spare period in that slot. Let's swap time tables"

"Oh, yes I almost forgot! Congratulations on becoming Head Girl!" Hermione said as she looked at her Head Girl badge and smiled thinking of the fact that Neville and Luna would be sharing quite a few classes together this year, and for good reason. _Is it that everyone can find love but me? _

"Thank you. I was quite surprised that I was picked for the post, but had you been at school last year, you would have certainly had it. Look! We share Alchemy together!"

"With Professor Snape running everything last year, I don't think I would have the job. Thank god I know someone in my class though, not a lot of people took the courses I'm taking. Anyway, how about we head down for breakfast; I haven't had a chance to talk to any of the seventh year Ravenclaws yet, and I'm starving!"

The two left the library trying to avoid the obvious stares that some of the younger students gave Hermione. She was in no mood to entertain their notions. She remembered that Ron promised to write to her as soon as school started, and was anxiously awaiting his letter. She entered through the Great Hall in hopes of avoiding any more stares, but by the time they left the library and arrived it was quite late. This only meant that most of the students had arrived and were already staring at the Gryffindor table for Harry Potter until she walked through. She said her goodbyes to Luna as she went and sat beside her best friend and his girlfriend.

Ginny looked back at her and said, "You have some fanmail, a letter from your mother, a letter from Ron, and a letter from some people who call themselves the A.M.O.M. In fact, that one is bright blue, red, and white. Hermione, are you trying to tell us something?"

Hermione took a few seconds to register half of what was happening, and stared blankly back at the red head. Harry was taken by surprise and noted, "You're the slow one today? That's new."

"What do you mean fanmail? And I'm just tired Harry, same as everyone." Hermione said.

"Well Hermione," said Harry with the voice of someone who was trying to explain something very simple to someone who was very slow, "We are going to be getting fanmail for a while after what happened in May. You can read through it later if you want, some of them are actually quite nice, but what I'm more concerned about is this A.M.O.M. business. Are you planning to move to America, or is there is secret American lover of yours that we don't know about?"

She blanched. "Don't be stupid. A lover? And don't you read? The seal on the back says it's the Australian Ministry of Magic. So, no, I'm not the slow one today. And you opened my mail? My fanmail? Don't you get enough for yourself anyway?" Hermione said with an annoyed look.

"Forget about that, what did my _darling_ brother say in his letter?" said Ginny impatiently.

Hermione picked Ron's letter from the pile, and slipped in between Harry and Ginny before beginning to read silently together.

_Dear Harry and Hermione (and Ginny if you bother to hear from your _darling _brother), _

_Romania has been alright so far. Most of them don't speak English but it's fine by me. Surprisingly enough, sign language and grunts work just fine. Anyways, the dragon I'm starting with is a Welsh green that was flown in. It's relatively docile but I'm starting off with an easy one. Charlie says I can move onto the Horntails and things like that later but so far it's fine. Anyways, I hope you three have a good start to classes. Send my best to Neville and Luna. _

_Ron_

"Wow. He knew I was going to peek in to your letter. That's a new high for him," Ginny stated with a surprise.

"I suppose dragon training is fine as long as they NEVER start with the Horntail. Anything but that", Harry remembered with a grimace.

"Romania is supposed to be nice though. Lots of history. Muggle and Wizarding," Hermione added thoughtfully.

"Exactly. Only you would say something like that," Harry replied," Anyway, what classes are we sharing. So far, Ginny and I have the Defense Against the Dark Arts during the same time. Let's see yours."

Hermione handed over her timetable and started inspecting theirs. As she looked over their slots she noticed that she shared Defense Against the Dark Arts as common class, but also shared Transfiguration with Harry and Charms with Ginny. Ginny started to read her timetable out loud.

"You have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Alchemy, and Ancient Runes? How is that even possible? You could have dropped an elective!"

"Ginny, dear, have you met Hermione? If she's going to do her NEWTS, she's going to do everything or not bother coming back to school at all. And between you and me, you know which one is more likely."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Haha very funny. I just think it's good for young wizards and witches to keep their options open. Besides, I have a very faint idea of what I want to do when I leave Hogwarts."

"And what is that? Ruler of the Magical Universe?" joked Ginny.

"Close, but no cigar. I'm thinking of becoming a Healer. My parents were dentists, and I liked biology at muggle school so it's a perfect fit." Hermione explained.

"Well I'm thinking of Quidditch, but I'm not sure yet. I hate sitting behind a desk or even the thought of an office job. Ugh," Ginny shuddered.

"Hmm…I was going for the Auror type career. Nothing high up in the ministry for sure. I can't stand politics," Harry replied.

"It can't pay badly, though, and that's always a good thing." Ginny mentioned.

"I don't need extra money. I just need to be part of a career I'll like."

While the two continued to talk, Hermione wondered what the tricolour letter could contain. She finished her breakfast and started to head to class. Alchemy was fine as Luna kept her company. It turns out Luna's mother liked to experiment with spells and Luna had shared that interest in alchemy. Defense Against the Dark Arts was lively as Harry and Ginny were in the same class. It was a comfort to be partnered with Neville because she hated the feeling of being the third wheel. He didn't move at a rapid fire pace, but wasn't slow either. He had become surprisingly good at the craft. At lunch time, Hermione went to the library to read ahead for the next class she was about to attend. She walked with Harry to Transfigurations which was a challenge with McGonagall teaching NEWTs material.

Finally, it came to her last class of the day; Arithmancy. Hermione sighed out of relief. It was her favourite subject. She walked along the hallways at a snail's pace, and waited outside the classroom for Professor Vector to let them in. She did not recognize most of the students since Arithmancy was a small class mostly restricted to the most brilliant Ravenclaws.

Hermione looked up from the ground; her eyes were drawn immediately again to the same flash of silver hair and green robes. She was horrified. _Malfoy is in this class? Just my luck. _There were no other Slytherins or Gryffindors, and all the Ravenclaws seemed to be staring at her like she was a creature from the lost world. _I don't care how many people I have to trample to get the farthest seat from _him.

When Professor Vector let them in, Hermione dashed to the front and let out a sigh of relief as she saw the Slytherin take the back seat. It's not that the class was difficult, but all the other students made the two opposite houses aware of their own presence. In a sea of blue ties, the two green and red were easy to point out. As the class began to work independently, the whispers started.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger in the same class? We should run now and save ourselves."

"Oh, it's all history right? It shouldn't matter."

"Talk about a-w-k-w-a-r-d."

They immediately shut up when Hermione turned to glare at the students behind her. She caught Malfoy's gaze, and flushed before turning her attention back to the board.

Professor Vector noticed what was happening and added, "I know it's the first day class, but that is no excuse not to work. It's your own loss if you fail your NEWTs. And quite frankly, that would be a disappointment considering that you have all chosen this class knowing you are talented enough to finish the OWLs for it. That would be a shame, wouldn't you think?"

Even Hermione thought that was over the top, but she understood that it was to her defense and felt grateful. Professor Vector smiled at her. Nonetheless the whispers started again, and Hermione thought _This is going to be a long year._

* * *

As soon as dinner was over, Hermione rushed back to the Gryffindor common room avoiding everything and everyone. She was grateful that the common room was still empty as everyone was finishing up dinner. She chose a seat by the fire and took out the A.M.O.M. letter; this was the perfect opportunity to read the letter privately. She ripped open the seal and began reading.

_Hello Ms. Hermione Granger, _

_We are aware of your previous travel to collect your parents. Australia is a wizarding nation with low crime rate and very little questionable dark magic activities. However, it has come to our attention that two suspicious wizards who have been identified as British citizens, and who were involved in the Death Eater movement, arrived shortly after you left with your parents. We are not suspecting you of anything, but we must interrogate all foreign likely visitors who have possible connections to them, who have visited in the relevant time span. You can see how you are a likely candidate to interview. _

_We will be in touch. _

_Augustus Rochford_

_Minister of International Magical Relations_

_Australian Ministry of Magic_

Hermione put the letter down and Harry walked into the now half full common room. She had not noticed anyone else arriving while she was reading.

"What happened? You left early from dinner and didn't talk at all."

"I was just worried about the letter I got this morning. Here, have a look." Hermione handed over the letter to Harry as he took the seat in front of her.

After a minute, he looked up at Hermione and thought for a moment in silence. "Wait, I thought you resolved the situation in Australia with your parents?"

* * *

_What do you think? _  
_Read & Review. PLEASE. _  
_Please?_

_Your two dreamers. _


End file.
